powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thekingsman
Congrats and Help Congratulations on becoming admin, and please help out with an issue: User:Smijes08 keeps adding made up characters (fanon, fan-made, etc.) to the listings, is that allowed? Yatanogarasu 22:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Look, I agree with you guys in terms of just written fan fiction characters, but since Super Mario Bros. Z and Stupid Mario Brothers are web series and there are plenty of characters from web shows and web comics on this site, I just don't really see what the problem is. Smijes08 23:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Plus, from what I've seen so far, Yatanogarasu seems to be the only one here that really gives a bat's butt about it. No one else is narking on me to the admins. Smijes08 23:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) You got yourself a deal, my friend. So, now that that's settled, what's your opinion of whether or not we can put characters from Super Mario Bros. Z or Stupid Mario Brothers on the list? Smijes08 23:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC) By the by, congratulations on becoming admin! Smijes08 23:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, it's a deal, as long as he doesn't go too far with made-up characters (you know, making up 100 characters just to fill up the list). Yatanogarasu 23:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) No worries. I have no intention of just making up characters on the fly. Smijes08 00:00, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Zoom Vision Hey, I've been trying to rename Zoom Vision "telescopic vision", but it won't let me. You think you could help me out? Smijes08 00:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Fanon" Okay, for starters on the deal we made, is it okay if I put Mecha Sonic from Super Mario Bros. Z on here? Smijes08 00:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Now, how about SMBZ's Basilisx and Stupid Mario Bros's Nox Decious and The Darkness? Smijes08 01:02, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sorry. I'm getting a little ahead of myself here. As long as I can put characters from Super Mario Bros. Z and Stupid Mario Brothers on the pages, you won't have any more trouble with me, my friend. Thanks. Smijes08 01:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Photos Hey, something's up with some new photos I've uploaded. They won't show up on the pages I posted them on. Smijes08 13:59, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Never mind. They're starting to show up now. Smijes08 14:17, February 2, 2012 (UTC) That wasn't it, I reloaded them and they don't appear in the pages you loaded them. same's happening to me too: I loaded 2 pics to check this out and they don't appear at all. And the newest photos don't appear when you edit Gallery, Recent Wiki Activity seems to miss pictures too... As a second point, could you return the "Add a Photo" to Recent Wiki Activity-page, that way it would be faster to add new ones. --Kuopiofi 14:26, February 2, 2012 (UTC) After checking this with explorer, this isn't just about Firefox like I suspected (new version appeared yesterday) but appears to be larger problem. --Kuopiofi 15:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Seems to be over. --Kuopiofi 04:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Elemental Manipulation and Elemental Energy Manipulation Can you please lock those two pages? a wiki contriubtor keeps deleting applications from it.Gabriel456 01:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Del I'm loving that there are no pages starting with Del now, but may I point you in the direction of Candidates for deletion , specificly Peanut Butter Manipulation, Jelly Manipulation and Arachis Hypogaealingualism. On a more opinion based matter I would want all of Power with no known user deleted, but it's your call on that. Keep up the good work ;) Omni314 09:04, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Edit: also I apologies in typing that I seem to have marked you as a candidate for deletion and a power with no user, and now I can't undo it... I think Candidates for deletion is one page to take a look, but not all pages there are "instant delete" stuff, some got there because someone got tricker-happy... And Power with no known user is a definite no, there are several interesting abilities there... or simply pages where none has had time to add users yet... or someone got tricker-happy again... --Kuopiofi 09:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Add a Photo Could you return the "Add a Photo" function to Recent Wiki Activity-pages side-bar, that way it would be faster to add new ones. Right now if you want to add photo, you have to go around to some page to get "Add a Photo" function. Not that big thing but a bit clumsy. --Kuopiofi 19:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) we found a TP. Hey its animashaun. we found that thing that we were looking for. you know... the thing. anyway cya when my internet actually works. 16:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC) gracias por dejarme unir a tu pagina y me gusta porque es interesante sobre todo los poderes mentales. mi favorito es la manipulacion de los metalesNazareno Rodriguez 00:30, February 5, 2012 (UTC)nazareno Front Page Hi man, hope you're enjoying being the big cheese around here. Just thinking though, the front page hasn't changed in like 4 months or something, just something for your "to do" list. Omni314 22:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) vandal Fernandez.r78 Can you block this guy? He's vandalzing Elemental Manipulation and Elemental Energy Manipulation!! Please, I hate undoing his crap :( Gabriel456 05:30, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :) Gabriel456 23:48, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Search-problem? Usually when you use the search, it gives you the pages that correspond to the letters written and gets more specific as you write more, that's how it's supposed to go. For some reason Mythical Physiology at least don't appear at all, even if you try with "mythical" alone it gives Mythical Mimicry and that goes to that page you deleted. Mind checking this one? It's really weird... Mammalian Physiology and all those that got renamed for last few days appear only in their old form when searched. At least they redirect to the new pages, but anyway... Any way Werewolf Mimicry could be renamed as Werewolf Physiology? That name is one use. --Kuopiofi 13:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Telekinesis just a quick one, what do you recon on changing Psychokinesis to the more well known Telekinesis, if you agree it says it needs an admin to do it, thanks Omni314 14:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) And have to edit every page just because that's more well known name? Thanks for electing yourself for that job...:p --Kuopiofi 14:33, February 13, 2012 (UTC) DUDE GO ON SKYPE WHEN U GET THE CHANCE. I NEED TO FILL U IN ABOUT THINGS. Read the title.AnimaShaun 00:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Help with a move? Hey, could you help me move Gravitation Manipulation to Gravity Manipulation, please? Smijes08 22:08, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I mean. Smijes08 22:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Message u desurve to lead this wiki u do a good job He pretty much already does, being the only active admin. ~Pteraclaww Various color manipulations Can you please do something about the various color manipulation pages that has been sprouting out lately? Black Manipulation, Red Manipulation, Blue Manipulation, Green Manipulation, Violet Manipulation, Yellow Manipulation, Orange Manipulation and Rainbow Manipulation. Since Color Manipulation already exists, shouldn't all those other colors be listed under that one page? As an admin, please give us some opinion. As seen in the comments in the Black page, the terms "racist" and "waste of page" are springing up. Yatanogarasu 21:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Again and thank you for extending a olive branch out to us as you might have allready guessed we are a K-12 private school for individual students whom posess unique gifts and or abilities we were founded in 2005 by our Director Marcus D whom our prestegious school is named for seeing that your site attacts individuals with unique gifts and or abilities we and The Marcus D Academy Felt that you would be a good asset for us in finding individuals with unique gifts and or abilities Regarding large galleries We used to have a problem with supermassive galleries taking up too much space at the bottom of pages. Some pages with the larger galleries received an extra page exclusively for the galleries, whereas recently i put a scroll box on a few galleries that were slightly larger than is nice to look at (but not necessarily large enough to warrant a new page). On one page, i was literally told that‘we don’t do that’. Figured i’d go to you for reference. ~Pteraclaww 11:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Pressure Control Could you take a look into Pressure Control, I tried to rename it into Pressure Manipulation but that name is "already in use".--Kuopiofi 16:32, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. --Kuopiofi 18:39, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Elemental Devouring Just run into this weird thing: when you search elemental, there appears awful lot variations of Elemental Devouring (added all of them into Candidates for Deletion) including "Elemental Devouering, Elemental Devourer, Elemental Devourering, Elemental Devouring, Elemental devourer'', which are simply empty pages linking to the right page. Could you remove them? Granted that it's not that big problem, but it's slightly annoying anyway...'' The real thing is Elemental Consumption. --Kuopiofi 12:02, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Admin Request and Assistance Good Evening Your Highness I just saw your message and I wanted to request adminship. The reason for this is pretty selfish to me. The thing is, I have grown weary of having limited abilities on this site and having to bother other people to handle personal tasks. Also If people need help with their pages It would be good to help them. If you believe I am worthy sire I would be in your debt. Also I need help on the Ascended Physiology page. I had renamed the page to Transcenedent Physiology and changed it back realizing it was a mistake. I then tried to use it for the Divine Physiology page but it is linked to the previous and I cant rename it. Could you possibly help erase the link so I can rename the Divine Physiology page. If so Thank You Sire. Zxankou14 16:13, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Zxankou14 11:06 Feb 21, 2012. Black Manipulation Could you lock Black Manipulation? Looks like some non-member is finding it... politically incorrect... and just deleted the whole thing. --Kuopiofi 21:13, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Zxankou Good evening sire. I received your message and already editted the page. Thank you for making the change, and I hope you choose to appoint me as an admin. Zxankou14 20:21, February 22, 2012 (UTC)Zxankou14 03:20 February 22, 2012. Energy Manipulation Can you lock that page, please? a wiki contributor keeps deleting applications from it.Gabriel456 20:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Empty Lines Can't be Removed? Any ideas why this happens? It doesn't even show when you look it with wiki activity's show me the change, but when you delete empty line(s), it generates a new one (it shows up in source). Or at least that's the surest way how that happens, sometimes empty line seems to pop up even when editing normally. --Kuopiofi 09:57, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Edit: when Zxankou14 and Smijes08 (at least) edit, there appears an empty line even when they don't add it, wonder if it's from the same problem?--Kuopiofi 11:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if this is exactly what you're talking about, but whenever you hit Enter under the Visual section, it results in two line breaks in the Source one. Just the one line break in Source won't appear normally. ~Pteraclaww 17:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC)